The journalist
by DarklingGirl
Summary: Nora Rockbell is the oldest Rockbell child, since the day she met a stranger on a stormy day she's determined to become a journalist and dig up any dirty secret the military for killing her parents and making her little sister cry.
1. Chapter 1

There was at least ten of us trying to catch this one pig, "Grab that thing!" I shouted, the boy in front of me tripped, I nearly tripped over him but found my footing and kept running. This pig had somehow escaped from the old ladies house on the hill, she got her grandson to grab all the kids in Resembool and chase after it in the muddy field.

"I so have this Nora" the little golden boy said coming up beside me, I laughed.

"The pig is nearly the size of you Ed" I said to him, I watched a kid jump at the pig but missed and fell to the floor, the rest of us dodged him.

"Are you calling me small?!" I rolled my eyes at Ed and sighed.

"No I'm just saying-"

"You just called me small, I'm going to hit you" he tried to hit me as we kept running, I grabbed his arm.

"Quit it would you" I snapped at him, he jerked away and tried to run faster but he had no chance at beating me when it comes to running, Al came up between us.

"You guys aren't fighting are you?" He asked slightly panting, I laughed.

"No more than you and Ed" I said, another kid jumped at the pig and missed again. Me and Ed dodged the kid on the ground, Al not so much, he tripped over the kid and fell to the floor. I looked over my shoulder and Winry joined them very quickly, I sighed.

"Well, there goes Al and Winry" I said, the pig dodged some more kids that all fell to the ground, me and Ed were the only two left. I could tell Ed was still angry at me by the look on his face, it was determined to beat me.

"We will have to work together" I said, I was just starting to pant.

"I'm not working with you" he said stubbornly.

"Ed stop being a stubborn kid" I growled, he glared up at me.

"Fine" he spat, "what's the plan?" I thought about it.

"You got left, I'll go right" I pointed to the corner of the fence, "and we will round him off there" Ed nodded.

"I hope this works" he muttered and started to head off left, I went right and rounded the pig off, it screeched when it noticed it was cornered.

"Jump!" Ed and I jumped tackling it's squirming body to the ground, everyone else cheered. The old ladies grandson thanked us and took the pig, Ed smiled up at me. "Who's the best?" I asked holding my fist out, Ed hit my fist with his.

"Us" he said with a huge grin. I got to my feet and brushed myself off.

"Nora how do you do it?" Alex asked, he was one of the kids that could never catch it,"every time we gotta catch that thing you and Ed always get it" I smiled.

"Great minds think alike" I said ruffling Ed's hair, he grinned.

* * *

><p>I sat on the windowsill looking out at the sun set, it had all sorts of colours, I looked down at my blank paper and started to mimic the colours on the sky. Granny was shuffling around in the kitchen, "you going to help me?" She asked when I glanced over my shoulder.<p>

"No" I said facing the window again, she sighed at me.

"You're no help at all Nora, be a bit more helpful like your sister" I rolled my eyes, "she stays out of trouble unlike you" I lent my head against the window.

"I'm not like Winry because I'm not Winry" I said fogging up the window, Granny muttered some angry words I couldn't hear in response.

"Can you at least go get them?" Granny asked, "dinner is nearly ready" I recluntantly moved from my little spot and walked out the house. Den barked at me.

I picked him up, he was still tiny but Granny said he'd grow into a big dog soon, already he was a bit heavy so I put him back down, we got him just before mum and dad left. And haven't come back. We were in formed they got caught in the war, but for all they know mum and dad got away, but no one has that much hope after everything that's happened with the war. And then not too long ago Ed and Al's mum died, it's been a rough few years in Resembool but hopefully things will look up soon.

I banged on the Elric's door, I knew only Ed, Al and Winry would be here so I opened the door. "One two Freddy's coming for you" I called out, I heard squeals and shuffling feet then silence. "Three four better lock your door" I closed the door and locked it, I moved around the house.

"Five six grab your crucifix" I looked in each room carefully and watched for movement.

"Seven eight gotta stay up late" I walked into the kitchen, I saw Winry's bright blue shorts from under the table.

"Nine ten never sleep again" I walked around the table then bent down, "rah" I shouted grabbing her and dragging her out.

She let out a high pitched scream followed by giggles, I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed tightly, "All right you got me!" She gasped while giggling. I gabbed her and put her on my shoulders.

"Come on guys, hide and seek is over, I got Winry" I called out, I heard someone groan.

"You always get caught Winry" Ed moaned covered in soot. I put my hands in my hips and looked down at him, he crossed his arms and looked up at me.

"I told you to stop hiding in the fire place Ed, your filthy" I said sternly.

"No, don't tell me what to do" he said stubbornly, Al came and joined us covered in spider webs, I sighed.

"Al I said under the stairs doesn't count" his face dropped.

"But brother was in the fire place-"

"You guys always cheat" Winry whined.

"It's not cheating!" Ed snapped.

"Stop arguing" I muttered.

"Fire place is an unfair hiding spot" Al added.

"Shut up Al you were hiding under the stairs which everyone knew was out of bounds!" Ed snapped at him, Al crossed his arms.

"Well I didn't know!" He protested.

"Ed why do you have to be so mean to Al?!" Winry snapped, Ed glared up at her.

"Guys quit it!" I shouted, I put Winry down and pushed them all to the front door, "I don't wanna hear your shit!" They all looked at me.

"Nora swore!" They all shouted sprinting towards home, "Granny! Nora swore!"

"Hey!" I shouted after them, "don't rat on me!" They were long gone, I was so dead. When I entered the house everyone was seated, eating and looked at me, Granny had this horrible look on her face.

"What have I told about swearing Nora" Granny said as I sat down surrounded by giggles from the other three, "your parents hated it when you swear, it's not very lady like."

"They wouldn't stop bickering and it was driving me insane" I said, Ed grunted as if to say 'no we weren't' but I ignored him.

"So you thought that swearing at them was fine?" Granny asked, I sighed.

"It slipped out, I didn't mean too" I mumbled not feeling very hungry anymore. Thunder rumbled in the sky.

"It needs to stop, we can't have these three learning the words coming from your mouth, you're the oldest-"

"By two years Granny, they know what's wrong and what's right" I looked at them, "right guys?" They all nodded, "See."

"Drama queen" I heard Ed mutter, I slammed my hands on the table, he jumped.

"Shut up and drink your milk!" I snapped pointing at his milk, he gave me a disgusted face.

"No, don't tell me what to do!" He snapped back.

"Drink it you little runt otherwise you will stay small your entire life" his face went bright red.

"Call me small again!" He shouted standing up and pointing at me, "I'll kick your ass" I laughed at him.

"You kick my ass?" I asked clutching my stomach, "I'm twice the size of you Edward so don't even try."

"Nora" Granny warned.

"You're a bitch" he shouted, everything when deadly silent, I looked at Granny with my mouth open.

"Don't look at me like that Nora, you're the one who taught him that word" I looked back at Ed and glared at him, he glared back.

"Fine, whatever" I spat at him.

"Whatever" he spat back, the both of us sat there silent eating our dinner while the rest talked about their day.

* * *

><p>It was still raining the next day like last night and it hadn't stopped, "you reckon the dam will over flow?" I asked leaning against the kitchen window.<p>

"Don't say that Nora" Winry squeaked.

"Why not?" I asked, "it could actually happen" Granny pushed me away from the window.

"Stop it you're scaring Winry" I sighed loudly and sat down.

"Everything scares Winry" I said looking at her, she crossed her arms and glared at me until thunder rumbled in the sky making her jump, I laughed at her.

"Shut up Nora, you're such a horrible older sister" she said with her face scrunched up at me.

"You keep your face scrunched up like that and it will stick, you will be ugly forever" her mouth fell open.

"Granny" she whined, "Nora is being mean" I rolled my eyes.

"Girls stop it" Granny warned, I slumped in my chair, "I've got a job for you Nora" I looked at her. "I need some potatoes" I looked out the window and lightening flashed across the sky, I gave Granny big eyes.

"Now?" I asked, she nodded.

"Unless you don't want dinner" I got up and put on a rain coat that was far too big for me, "thank you Nora, take Den with you" I picked up Den and walked out into the rain, I looked down at him as he looked up at me.

"You ready Den?" I asked, he didn't really say anything but I could tell in his eyes he was ready, I put him down. "Ready... Set... Go!" I shouted, I sprinted down the muddy road with Den at my side barking up at the sky as it lit up.

I was soaked to the bone by the time I reached town, usually it was a fifteen minute walk if it was sunny, when it was raining it was a ten minute run just pleading you don't fall face first in the mud. Den shook himself off next to me, I shivered as more water hit me, I sneezed.

"Thanks for that Den" I mumbled grabbing a paper bag, I grabbed the biggest potatoes I could get my grubby hands on then handed whatever change was in my pocket to Mr Green.

"Come again Nora" I smiled and waved, I walked out into the rain again until someone linked arms with me and pulled me back under cover. I looked up shocked to see an older girl with long blonde hair smile at me.

"Hey I'm sorry to bother you like this" she said with a friendly smile, she was holding a wet note pad and pens, "am I able to ask you a few questions?" I frowned, she didn't look like she would mug a thirteen year old with a bag of potatoes.

"Sure" she dragged me over to a dry bench and sat down.

"My name is Nikita and I'm a journalist" she said brightly, her attitude didn't suit this weather, she was too bubbly.

"Like the people that find out all the dirty military secrets and publish them, and then put themselves in danger because the military want to kill them?" I asked, she looked at me a bit stunned.

"Yeah I guess you could put it that way" she said softly, I smiled.

"Cool" I giggled, "but I don't know if I'm going to help you tell any military dirty secrets-" I stopped mid sentence, "-actually I saw a solider steal an apple and didn't pay for it" I said, Nikita gave me a huge smile.

"It's still something" she said brightly, "you'd be a good journalist" I smiled at her, I never thought of ever being a journalist, but traveling and writing about things that could help people, save people or even change something in the nation to help, that would be pretty cool. "Well, let's get started, what's your name?" She asked me.

"Nora Rockbell" I said.

"Age?" She asked.

"Thirteen" she scribbled down everything I said.

"Did you move to Resembool?" I shook my head.

"I was born here" She nodded still writing pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Has the Civil War affected you in anyway?" She asked, I went still for a moment, she looked up, "you don't have the answer if you dot want to" she said smiling.

"My parents were killed, they were doctors sent out into the battlefield to help, they helped both sides but got caught up and were killed and I've seen some of the injured come back, it's pretty horrifying" I said, Nikita scribbled everything down I had said then smiled at me.

"Thank you Nora" she said to me, the shop behind us closed quickly, the shop owner walked out.

"You guys should go home, the storms about to get worse and the dams going to over flow" the shop owner shuffled us away, I said good bye to the journalist and raced Den back home.

I burst through the front door panting and soaking wet, "did you get lost?" Granny asked snatching the potatoes from me, Ed and Al sat at the table bickering while Winry watched me.

"No, I didn't get lost" I snapped defensively, "I made a new friend" I said smiling, Ed laughed.

"Nora doesn't have any friends" he laughed, I looked at him.

"You're not going to exist soon Edward" I snapped at him, he gave me a grin.

"You angry?" He asked.

"I will be soon" I growled, I slumped in the chair as the rain got heavier, "I heard someone say the dam is over flowing" I spoke up, the boys faces lit up.

"You jinxed it Nora" Winry said, I poked my tongue at her.

"Let's go help!" Ed said jumping from his seat, Al followed very quickly.

"You boys are going no where" Granny snapped but they were already at the front door. I tried to grab them but they shot out the door, "Nora get them" I groaned loudly.

"Edward! Alphonse!" I shouted running after them, "stop!" They kept running, "I'm going to kill you two!"

"No you won't!" Ed called out, I clenched my fists.

"Don't test me Ed" they came to a stop at the top of the hill, the dam was starting to over flow, I grabbed the back of their collars, "home now" I said trying to drag them.

"No we gotta help!" They both said.

"How?" I asked, "two kids can't fix this" I said.

"We can use alchemy" Ed exclaimed.

"Ed you're not good enough, you only know the basics" he frowned at me and crossed his arms.

"You have to give us more credit than that Nora" Al said, I sighed.

"Fine, you guys have ten minutes, then home understood?" I asked, they both nodded.

"Thanks Nora!" They shot down the hill.

"Wait!" I ran after them, they ran out into the water, I went after them. Granny would kill me if they got hurt, "Guys be carful!"

"We got this Nora" Al waved me off.

"Hey kids be carful!" Someone called out to us, Ed pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and placed it on the wet ground. A wave fell over the side of the dam towards us, I grabbed Ed and Al before it hit them, the piece of paper got sucked down stream.

"Damn it!" Ed snapped struggling in my arms.

"Now we go home" I said dragging them away, they jerked away.

"Hold on, look" they both pointed to a young lady, she walked all the way through the water to the edge of the dam. She clapped her hands and put them to the ground, a tall wall shot out from under the water stopping the dam from over flowing.

"Woah" we all said at the same time, "now that's an alchemist" I said staring at the wall, Ed and Al squirmed from my arms and towards the alchemist. "I swear to god, you two are so dead!" I ran after them already panting and freezing cold.

"Who are you?" One of the towns people asked as Ed and Al gaped at her.

"I am just a normal house wife" she said standing strong, her face dropped and she fell to her knees coughing up blood.

"Doctor!" Someone shouted, "someone get a doctor!"

* * *

><p>The boys refused to go until they had talked to the alchemist, I couldn't leave them by their selves so unfortunately I tagged along, "you're an incredible alchemist" the people surrounding her in a doctors bed said, Ed and Al tried to make their way through everyone to her.<p>

"Are you a state alchemist?" Someone asked.

"I'm just a butchers wife, my name is Izumi Curtis" she said smiling.

"Nora there you are!" Granny said noticing me in a crowded room, "where on earth did you go last night?" She asked me, Winry came up beside her.

"I was so worried about you guys" she said, I pointed to Ed and Al.

"They have dragged me everywhere" I grumbled.

"No one forced you to come with us!" ed snapped.

"I couldn't just leave you two alone, you both nearly drowned if it wasn't for me!" I snapped.

"She's right brother" Al said, Ed glared at him.

"Who's side are you on Al?"

"Stop bickering all of you, it's time to go home and let this lady rest" Granny said.

"Wait" They said and turned around, they burst through everyone, "old lady please accept us as your apprentices" I put my hand to my face and sighed as Izumi kicked them flat on their ass.

"What are you two doing?!" Granny snapped at them.

"Who are you calling old?!" Izumi snarled at them, their faces dropped.

"Young lady" Al corrected.

"Please be our teacher!" Ed pleaded.

"Why do they want an alchemy teacher?" Granny asked herself.

"Because they suck at alchemy" I muttered, she glared at me.

"You're not very positive sometimes Nora" I shrugged at her.

"We know a little bit of alchemy" Ed said.

"But we want to learn more" Al added, Izumi shook her head.

"I don't take apprentices and I'm returning to Dublith" she said turning away from their pleading faces.

"Take us with you!" They pleaded, she ignored them, "please!" They moaned loudly, she turned to them.

"Why do you want to learn it anyway?" She asked them.

"Because we want to make a better life for people!" Ed exclaimed, I smiled.

"Do your parents approve?" She asked.

"Their mother died not too long ago" Granny said speaking up, "I'm their guardian" Izumi's face softened. She sighed.

"Looks like I have no choice" she muttered, "one month" she said to them, "you will have a month trial and I'll decided if I want to accept you both" their faces lit up.

"Granny, we will be longer than a month" Ed said with a grin, we all sighed.

"You're so much like Nora" Granny mumbled, I chocked on air.

"Don't even bring me into this" I snapped, she smiled up at me.

"All right you've got two hours boys, meet me at the train station" they nodded with huge grins.

* * *

><p>"What else will we need?" Ed called out, I sat on the stairs with Winry watching Ed and Al run around pack.<p>

"I don't know brother" Al said nearly tripping over himself.

"Toothbrush!" I called out.

"Oh yeah thanks Nora!" Ed called out.

"I don't want them to go" Winry grumbled, I messed her hair up.

"They will come back" I said, she crossed her arms.

"But you're no fun" I rolled my eyes.

"All right I'm ready!" Ed announced leaping over us, I got up.

"Are you sure you guys wanna do this?" Granny asked as we all walked to the train station.

"Yes" Ed said.

"Positive" Al added.

"Got everything?" I asked them, they thought about it.

"Think so" they said together.

"Tooth brush?"

"Yep"

"Clothes?"

"Yes"

"Enough undies?"

"Nora!" They moaned at me, Winry giggled.

"I'm just making sure, you can never have enough undies" I said smiling.

"Bitch" Ed muttered.

"Runt" I muttered back, his face went red.

"I'm going to hit you!" He snapped a me, I sighed.

"You said that last time" I muttered.

"Let's go boys!" Izumi called out to them at the station.

"We will be back and better alchemists!" Ed exclaimed, we waved them off.

"It's going to be so quiet without Ed and Al" Winry said, I smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts, they will be back though" I said ruffling her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

1 year later

I sat hunched under an open window in a small alley, "what supplies do you need?" There were three military officers at the local shop, I had heard that the shop owner was giving military officers discounts so I wanted to know for myself, I had my pen, note book and dad's really old camera I had mastered.

I looked over the edge and saw the three officers in their blue uniform, "the usual" the middle blonde officer said, I wrote down their descriptions and what they were buying, alcohol... Not surprised.

"Of course and 50% discount like yesterday?" The shop owner asked the three men, you could hear his voice shaking, I wrote down every little detail I could get including the sly look on the officers faces.

"No 100% today" the blonde man snapped taking the bottles, I pulled out my camera and sat it on the window sill, no one had noticed me until the shutter noise went off, everyone spun around and looked at me, I turned around and took off.

"Not that brat again!" The blonde soldiers snapped, I ran for my life down the road as the soldiers chased me, "we will find out where you live kid!" They shouted slowing down, they couldn't keep up with me. But I had had a run in with them yesterday after watching them beat a boy down in the street, I didn't step in but took a few pictures then he soldiers noticed me and I ran, back to April who got my pictures published in the local paper so yeah, those soldiers were a bit furious with me.

I took a sharp right then another and then a left and into April's little hat shop, "Hey Nora, running from the military again?" I beamed a bright smile at April's mum, she made the hats, not April. April was a little more odder than your usual fourteen year old, she had this thing with designing really weird clothes, she was stylish in her own way.

"Maybe" I said still smiling at April's mum.

"Did you at least get something interesting to read?" She asked, I nodded. "Good" she said putting a wide brimmed hat on her orange curls, I went to the basement where April lived. Her brightly multicoloured hair was tied up high and her ripped pants and paint spotted shirt were hanging off her skinny body. She was holding a gun in her hands, "don't freak out Nora" she said as I looked at it, "I'm simply decorating it" she said, I took a closer look.

It had been spray painted gold with red blood writing that said 'the devils sin' with gears stuck to it to give it more of a rough look, "Interesting" I muttered spreading out on her red velvet lounge.

"Clever right?" She asked beaming at me.

"Scary, not clever" she rolled her eyes at me and spun around in her chair to look at me.

"So what do you have?" She asked, I stood up and gave her my note pad and held up my camera.

"I need to develop these" I walked into her black room and closed the door, I turned all the dimmed yellow lights and placed my film from out of the camera in the bench, I put gloves over my hands.

"Same soldiers right?" April asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah" I said putting the film over one of the low light lights then placed some white paper under it.

"These guys are jerks, they must hate you for catching them all the time nosey Nora" April laughed, I brightened the low light for a few seconds then placed the paper in the bucket of chemicals.

"Don't call me that" I snapped, "I'm not nosey" April laughed at me.

"You are very nosey" she called out, I ignored her and washed my picture off with cold water and showed April. "That's a good one, you can see their faces" she said taking the photo from my hands, "you're getting better at developing them, you should open your own photography shop, then your sister can have the auto-mail shop and you both will be set for life" I waved her off.

"Nah I wanna travel, help more people" I said to her, she rolled her eyes.

"People who travel usually get killed" she said, "usually people like you" my mouth dropped open.

"Your just scared to leave this little town, when I'm old enough I'm going places April, I want to learn new cultures and experience new things" I wanted to see things I'd never experience if I lived here all my life.

"That does sound pretty good" she said smiling, "but I'm wouldn't go with you, you get into trouble and I want to live to have kids" I sat back down on her lounge.

"Oh come on" I said, "you make out as if I'm taking drugs and drinking alcohol" April crossed her arms and glared at me.

"What about the other day?" She asked, "you nearly broke that girls arm" I sighed, okay yeah I did, but I had a very good explanation.

"She was going to hurt Winry" I said, "I couldn't just sit back and do nothing, she's my little sister" I explained, April faced her table and fiddled with the gun.

"You need to let her fend for herself" April said, I crossed my arms.

"She fends me off pretty well" I muttered, "she threw a wrench at me last night, I thought she was going to kill me" April laughed.

"You're the influence" she said.

"Shut up" I muttered grabbing my note pad.

"You leaving?" She asked.

"Yep!" I called out walking up the stairs.

"Bring some of Granny's cooking when you come back!" She called out as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Come get it yourself!" I called back.

"I'll take you up on that offer one day!" The thing with April is she hasn't left her basement for three years now, not after she lost her dad to a sickness, she hasn't left since his funeral.

I waved at Aprils mum goodbye and left, another storm was rolling in and I particularly didn't want to walk in it, it was dark and frightening, I just hope it doesn't flood us out again like last year.

I looked up and saw three military soldiers walking towards me, they were the men from earlier, I turned around and ran.

Oh man oh man oh man, if these guys follow me home Granny would find out and I'd be dead, and there is so much I have discovered yet. I skidded around pole and into an alley, "you won't get away this time girl!" The blonde one shouted, I slid on my knees and under the fence that connects to the next street. The soldiers came to stop, it was far to high to climb and they weren't small enough to fit through the hole I went through.

"Damn it!" They swore, I walked away casually and back out onto the road, it wasn't busy but it wasn't empty either but everyone was packing up because of the storm slowly rolling in, I turned around and the three soldiers were running up the street.

"Oh for gods sake" I spat turning back around and running, I dodged kids, dogs and cars. My feet thumped hard against the pavement as I took a right then a left then another left and on our long road back home, I looked over my shoulder and saw the soldiers further down the street, I tripped over something and fell to the ground.

"What the hell?!" I looked down panting, I smiled.

"You two are a sight for sore eyes" I said to the two small boys under me.

"Get off me!" Ed snapped.

"Nora!" Al said wrapping his arms around my neck, I sat up and pulled them into the bush.

"What are you doing?" They asked.

"Be quiet" I snapped putting my hands over their mouths, the soldiers stopped and looked around, both boys looked up at me with big round eyes, "don't move" I whispered, we stayed still.

"So you see her?"

"Nah I think she's long gone sir" they turned back around, when they were out of sight and I let go of Ed and Al, they leaped out into the road.

"Were they chasing you?" Al asked, I smiled.

"Of course not" I said brushing myself off.

"They so were, Granny must not be happy with you if you've been having the military after you" Ed said crossing his arms, I wrapped my arms around them.

"Who cares about me" I said squeezing them, "how was alchemy camp?" I asked, they laughed.

"Good" Al said.

"I thought I was going to die" Ed muttered, "but I can kick your ass now!" He said looking at me, I smiled.

"I believe it when I see it" I said ruffling his hair, he smiled up at me.

"Your in for a big shock Nosey Nora" he said, I smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up" I snapped, his smile only grew bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

At dinner Winry was bouncing with excitement, "I thought you said you saw them" she said watching the front door, I sighed.

"Yeah they had just gotten off the train, be patient, they will come" Granny laid food out on the table, I was starving so I took a bit of everything.

"What would they be doing?" She wondered, Granny sat down.

"Eat your dinner Winry" Granny said shovelling food onto her plate, Winry forgot about the front door for a second and munched on her food, I threw my leftover bones at Den's head, Den sat up and caught them.

I looked up from the table and Granny was glaring at me, I mumbled an apology for feeding the dog at the table.

"You may go if your done Nora" Granny finally said, I sighed in relief, Den moaned at the front door wanting to go outside, I let him out on the way up to my bed room. I jumped on my bed kicking my shoes off, I relaxed in bed watching my light walls go dark, the whole room finally went quiet and dark. I looked out the window and saw patches of clouds in the sky, covering the moon.

Lightening flashed across the sky, lighting my room up for just a few seconds, the loud thunder followed by cracking in the sky, I could hear Den howling out front.

"Den!" Granny shouted, "shut up!" Lightening flashed, thunder cracked and Den continued to howl, "shut up, bloody dog!" Lightening flashed, thunder cracked and Den didn't stop howling, "Nora! Shut the dog up" I got up out of bed.

I heaved the window open, the air was sticky with a hot breeze, the clouds had trapped the heat, now we have to just wait for the rain to fall to cool things down.

"Den!" I shouted out my window, "we don't want to hear you moaning to the gods!" Den let out a big moan like he was complaining, I smiled.

"Don't talk back to me Den, I'll put you inside other wise so shut it!" I waited for a reply, I heard a tiny moan then silence between each crack in the sky.

"Thank you Nora!" Granny called back, I jumped back into bed watching the lightening, every few seconds lightening would shoot across the sky, then followed by loud cracking thunder.

Den started up again as it started to rain, the rain was loud against the roof, "Den!" I shouted but he continued.

"I'll get him inside!" Winry called out, I shut the window, the rain got harder and Winry let out a high pitched scream, without even thinking I leaped over the bed and down the stairs, at the back door was a suit of armour hunched over... I moved slightly and saw blood, Winry moved out the way, I saw Ed lying in the arms of the armour missing an arm and leg. I slipped on the step I standing on and fell down the rest of stairs but caught my footing on the last one, I straight away pushed Winry out the way, I looked around for Granny.

"Granny?!" I called out, the armour looked up at me, I stepped back a bit.

"What?" She called out.

"You might want to see this" I said slowly as the armour stood over me, it handed me Ed.

"It wasn't supposed to go like this" the armour sobbed, I stood frozen, "it was supposed to bring mum back" that was Al's voice.

"Al?" I whispered, the armour looked at me, "oh my god" I spun around and ran down the hall, with Ed in my arms. "Granny?!" I came to a sliding stop at the door way, she was cleaning all the surgical tools, she looked at Ed in my arms.

"Bed now" she pointed to the empty hospital beds, I put Ed in it, he groaned slightly.

"What happened?" She asked rushing around the room, Ed's left hand reached out and latched on to my wrist.

"I don't know!" I said to Granny, I looked at Ed, he tugged me closer, "Ed?" I said slowly.

"Al?" He asked, "Al's okay?" I had to think about it, I nodded.

"Just rest" I said sitting next to him, he didn't let go of my wrist.

"Winry!" Granny called out, "I need your help" Winry came rushing to Granny's side, "this is going to hurt" Granny said coming up beside Ed.

She put a needle in his side, he squeezed my wrist in pain causing pain in my wrist, his grip tightened while he squeezed his eyes shut.

"What on earth have you two done?" Granny asked fiddling around Ed, "I can't believe this" she whispered, Winry started handing her things.

"I'm sorry" Ed mumbled, "this is my fault, I'm so sorry" I put my free hand on his burning hot forehead.

"It's all right Ed, just rest" I whispered, Granny and Winry worked quietly as Ed whimpered in pain, the pain killers finally kicked in. Ed's grip on my wrist loosened then dropped from my arm, there was a knock at the door.

It opened slightly and Al looked in, still a suit of armour, Granny stared at him.

"Is brother all right?" Al asked, Granny got back to her work.

"He's stable at the moment" she said, she looked over her shoulder looking Al up and down, "but you should stay out side, your filthy and Ed has open wounds" she said looking at me.

"Nora clean him up a bit please" Granny asked me, I nodded staying silent, Ed reached out grabbing my wrist again, everyone jumped, Ed looked up at me with big gold eyes.

"Don't touch the seal, don't ruin the symbol inside Al" Ed said quickly, he let go of me and Winry pushed me out the way.

"You've gotta relax Ed otherwise it's going to hurt" she said pushing him back in bed, I left the room looking up at the big armour.

Al fell against the wall and slid down it, I heard the armour echo inside, he lent up against me, I was expecting to fall but he was lighter than expected.

"Your empty" I didn't know if it was a question or a statement but Al didn't move, I put my hand on his cold, wet and dusty helmet.

"I can't feel you" he whispered, it sounded like he wanted to cry but couldn't, he lent up against the wall and sat there silently.

Ed groaned in pain, I saw Al tense up, he looked up at me, all I saw was a dark empty face looking back, I turned around and pulled out an old towel from the cupboard. I started wiping him down, the soul that is stuck in this armour is too kind for it.

"Your all dirty Al" I said pulling the helmet off, he tensed slightly but relaxed when I didn't react to his empty insides.

"The symbol" Al said pointing to the red symbol inside, "brother did that with his blood" I made sure to miss that area as I cleaned him, "it means my soul is bound to my body" he whispered softly.

I put his helmet back on and bent down in front of him, he was silent and still.

"Al?" His head moved, "what did you do?" I asked, "what did you and Ed do?" He stayed silent, I stayed still, staring at him and waiting for an answer, I opened my mouth.

"We wanted to bring mother back, we missed her so much" Al said softly, I sat down looking up at him, "we had been preparing the day she died" I sighed.

"She's been gone for a while now" I whispered, he continued ignoring what I had said.

"We had been studying human transmutation for so long-"

"No Al" I moaned up at him, he looked down at his hands.

"Yes, we did, I lost my entire body and brother lost his left leg, we opened a portal" I tried to understand what he was talking about. "And in the end brother had to give his right arm for my soul, he tied it to the most functional object in the room" Al lifted his metal arms, "this" he looked down at me, "I don't know what we have done" he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

When the sun started to rise Granny told me to take Al outside and take him apart. Clean him thoroughly. As she put it. I stood there staring at Al, he was about as useful as me, I walked around his sitting body.

"So you have no idea?" I asked him, Den sat on the ground next to Al, Al threw his hands in the air.

"I haven't even been in this body for twenty-four hours yet Nora" Al snapped, "for the last time, I have as much clue as you do about taking me apart!" I sighed.

"Let's not get all flustered Al" I muttered fiddling with the strap on his left arm, Al didn't reply to me, he just sat there silently, "are you giving me the silent treatment?" I asked as his arm fell from his body, I placed it on the ground and moved to his next arm.

"Yes I am" he grumbled.

"Well you're doing a bad job of it" I said pulling his leg off, "especially if you can't get away from me" he just huffed at me in reply.

Once I had cleaned the inside of his arms and legs, I moved onto his torso, steering clear of the blood symbol.

It took me most of the early morning to clean Al, I did it but the house was still dark, that meant Granny and Winry hadn't finished with Ed.

I placed Al's helmet on his shoulders, he looked up at me and I smiled, I sat next to him.

"Are you going lecture us for doing something stupid?" Al finally asked, I looked up at the clear sky.

"To me you've learnt your lesson, what's the point in telling you something you already know" I said to him, he didn't say anything after that.

We waited for a little while in the sun waiting for the house to wake, but there was still no movement, "do you think brother is all right?" Al asked, I stared at the house.

"Honestly Al, I have no clue" I said softy, "but it's Ed, he's a tough cookie" Al sighed softly.

"I hope so" I turned around and faced Al, he looked at me. I wanted to get his mind off Ed.

"So at least tell me what you guys were taught while at alchemy camp" Al shifted on the ground slightly.

"Well it wasn't a camp" Al spoke up, "but we defiantly learnt a lot" he paused for a second, "I'm so much more better at alchemy now Nora" Al's voice was cheery.

I smiled up at Al, "and our teacher taught us how to protect ourselves" he added quickly.

"Like to fight?" I asked, he nodded, I jumped to my feet and put my fists in front of my face, "come on Al, show me what you got" he laughed.

"I don't want to hurt you" he said getting up and looming over me, I gulped slightly.

"Come on Al" I moaned, I wasn't going to back down, "who kicked your ass a few years ago when you wouldn't get out of bed?" I asked.

"You" he muttered.

"Exactly" I said putting my hands on my hips, "you can get me back now" Al thought about it.

"But if you hadn't gotten me out of bed-"

"That's not the point Al" I sighed at him, he bent his knees, spreading his legs and holding his fists up, he looked menacing, "what are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting ready to fight you" he said trying to sound stern, I smiled and tried my best to copy his stance.

Just as I got comfortable his fist shot out in front of him, I ducked out the way but his foot came out, tripping me over. I groaned on the floor scrambling away from his fists hitting the ground.

I jumped to my feet, "hey ninja boy!" I snapped, "any pointers?"

"Dodge" he threw his fist towards my head, I stepped back dodging it. Just.

"That's all?" I asked him.

"Yep" I sighed trying to keep my balance between dodging his fists and legs, I stepped back a few times.

"Watch the hill Nora" Al pointed out, I looked over my shoulder loosing my footing and falling backwards, Al grabbed me but we both ended up falling.

We both rolled down the hill, Al protected me as we hit each tree until we reached the bottom, I groaned in pain. My head was throbbing and so were my ribs, this was the hill you're not supposed to roll down, otherwise you get bashed by trees.

"You okay?" Al asked helping me to my feet, everything went dark and I stumbled against Al, "Nora?!"

"All right" I said standing back up straight, "I'm all right" I rubbed my head and looked up at Al smiling. His hand moved straight to my head, touching it, pain shot through my temples.

"Ouch" I muttered shoving his hand away.

"You're bleeding" he said showing the blood on his fingers, I touched my head and he picked me up.

"Oh my god!" I squealed, "put me down Al" I said sternly.

"It will be faster if I carry you to Granny" I squirmed in his grip but he held me tightly.

"I'm fine Al" I gasped still squirming but Al ignored me, he ran up the hill nearly running into three trees on the way.

"You trying to kill me?" I asked him, he laughed slightly as he ducked through the front door, I expected him to put me down, but he didn't. He carried me all the to Granny and placed me on a chair, I sighed loudly for Granny and Winry to notice. Al went a sat out in the hall with Den.

The blood was now running down my right side of my face and dripping off my chin, Winry gasped. Granny point to the hospital chair, I went and sat in it and waited.

"Winry clean your sister up for me" Granny spoke as if I wasn't there, I slumped I'm my chair and looked over at Ed, he was wide awake staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked him, he rolled his eyes.

"If I'm bleeding you've gotta go make yourself bleed as well" Ed muttered to himself staring up at the roof, Winry placed a cold wet cloth to my open wound, I flinched in pain.

"Shut up Ed" I snapped defensively, "for your information, I was battling Al then fell down a very dangerous hill" I spat crossing my arms.

"The ones with big thick trees?" Winry asked, I nodded at her.

"Is Al all right?" Granny asked.

"He's fine, has a few scratches and dents but that's all" I muttered.

"You got Al all dented?!" Ed snapped at me, for someone who just lost two limbs, he was very talkative. He struggled to lean on his one elbow as he glared at me, I could see the pain and fear in his eyes.

"That's not our biggest concern right now" I said gesturing his missing limbs, his angry face when pale, he slumped back in bed. Everything went silent, Winry glared at me, she raised her fist and slammed it into my back, I was pushed out of my chair and to the ground.

"That was so rude of you?!" Winry snapped, pain continued to race down my back as I used Ed's bed to get to my feet.

"Calm down Winry" Ed spoke up before I could hit her back, he didn't move but stared up at the roof, "I needed someone to say" I quickly reached out and smacked her across the head.

"And don't hit me crazy child!" I snapped at her, her hands went to her sore head and squinted in pain, I didn't know if she was going to cry but Granny knew she had to cool it off.

"Can you go cook some breakfast please?" Granny asked me, I sighed.

"Yeah all right" I walked past Winry who was still rubbing her head, she looked at me with big eyes.

"That hurt" she muttered, I wrapped my arm her chest, pulling her closer to me.

"If you hit me, I'll hit you back" I whispered, she elbowed my waist, I let go of her gasping.

"I hate you sometimes" she said looking up at me, just before she turned around and kissed me on the forehead.

"What was that for?" I asked, still trying to straighten up.

"To show I love you sometimes as well" she said smiling at me over her shoulder, I rolled my eyes and walked out.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked Al once I closed the door behind me, I looked down at the armour, that might have not been the right question.

"I don't think this body eats" he muttered, I grabbed his big hand pulling him up.

"Well then come help me make breakfast for everyone" I said pulling him into the kitchen, I looked up at him, how could Al even survive in that thing?


	5. Chapter 5

Granny gave me a list of things I needed to get at the pharmacy for Ed, I asked Al if he wanted to come for a walk but he was a bit hesitant and decided not to, I think because he didn't know how people would react with what he looked like, which I can understand, he is kind of menacing.

I tried to get Den to come along but he wouldn't leave Ed's side so I left him and went on my own. It was a hot day and humid from the rain last night, the grass was green and the sun was shining bright in the blue sky.

I shielded my eyes from the sun and ran straight into someone, I stuttered an apology as they balanced me, I looked up to see orange curls under a big hat, it was April's mum.

"Nora!" She said with a big smile, "April really wants to see. "

"Has she ever thought of leaving the house?" I asked, "might be more useful" I muttered, April's mum laughed.

"You know she won't leave her Basement" she paused and sighed, "I would love for her to get out one day though" she looked down at me, it was heavy for both of them when Aprils dad died.

"Don't worry, I'll get her out one day" I said with a smile, Aprils mum returned the smile.

"Good hopefully you do, but go and see April, she's been going crazy down there without any human contact" I could hear the worry in her voice, April was never the perfect child, when she went school or was out and about. Now that she's always home, she can't stand her mum, always complains about her but is still afraid the leave the house.

I said goodbye to April's mum and made a quick detour to see April, the door was open and April was moving around the shop.

Her face lit up when she saw me, "oh my god!" She said racing towards me and pulling me to her Basement, "I thought you died" she confessed, "I was worried, did you get stuck in the toilet?" She asked.

I pulled away from her and sat on her sofa, "nah just been busy" I said relaxing quickly, I stared up at her dusty roof.

"Busy?" She asked, "busy with what?" She stood over me, staring at me with her big green eyes, she had about three dread locks in her chocolate brown hair that was pulled up with lightly coloured streaks throughout her hair.

"One of the Elric boys is sick" I held up the list Granny had given me, "I've been helping" I added quickly, she lent on the lounge taking the piece of paper from my hand.

"First of all" she handed the list back and slammed her knee into my hip, I shrieked in pain.

"What was that for?" I moaned up at her.

"That was for lying to me" I frowned at her, I wasn't really lying... Was I?

"How am I lying?" I asked, she pointed at the list Granny wanted.

"All that stuff on there is for an operation, not someone who might have a cold" she snapped at me, I sat up and sighed.

"I can't tell you, it's not right" I said, she sat back at her desk chair fiddling with her newest project.

"Who am I possibly going to tell?" She asked me, "I don't even talk to my own mother" she was right, I sighed slumping in the sofa.

"Last night" I muttered fiddling with my fingers, "they decided they wanted to bring their mum back, so they tried human transmutation" April looked at me wide eyed.

"They as in the Elric boys?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I didn't know they were that good, did it work?" She asked, I shook my head.

"It rebounded, Ed lost his leg and arm and Al lost his entire body" April gasped.

"Did he die?" She asked, I shook my head.

"No, that's a bit complicated but he kinda looks like a big robot" I said.

"Wow" she whispered, "they actually did it, what now?" She asked, I shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"On the bright side" she said with a cheery smile, "those military men you've been following lately" I nodded for her to continue, "well you did a good job a firing them" I looked at her stunned.

"They were fired?" I asked, she nodded.

"Keep an eye out though, they must hate you" we both laughed for a little bit, "Becarful" she said all of a sudden.

"About what?" I asked looking at her oddly.

"If those boys are smart enough to perform human transmutation, then the military will sniff them out, you know what their like" she pointed out, I nodded.

"Yeah I know, if they can make them into state dogs"

"Then they will" April said finishing my sentence.

I told April that if she told a soul, I'd kill her in her sleep, she laughed at me, but she promised not to tell anyone. At the pharmacy was the old grumpy lady behind the register, I didn't like her too much.

I put the list on the counter, her old fingers wrinkled the paper as she looked at it, she looked at me over her glasses.

"Rockbell?" She asked, I nodded.

"Speak up child?!" She snapped at me, I jumped.

"Yes ma'am" I said, everyone in the tiny building looked at us, she held out her hand.

"Money" she demanded, I placed the money in her wrinkly hand, she snatched it all up, she jumped down from her chair and into another room, I waited a few minutes until she hobbled back out with a box, she handed it to me over the counter.

I stumbled backwards a bit clutching the box, I found my footing trying to look over the box and see where I was going.

I managed to get halfway down the street until I bumped into three people, I dropped the box, "dammit!" I cursed, I looked up at the three men. I gulped.

"Hey there pretty girl" the middle one said, it was the soldiers I'd gotten fired, I smiled slightly.

"Hi" I said softly, oh god...

"Your the one who's been stalking us" he picked up the box of stuff, I laughed nervously trying to take the box back, he jerked it away from me.

"I think you have the wrong person" I said in a steady voice, the guy on the right with dark hair jabbed his finger in my chest, I stumbled backwards.

"No it's you little girl, I have a sharp memory ya know" he snapped at me, he nudged my shoulder with his huge hand so I fell on my ass, people passing by took no notice.

The blonde one shoved the box of stuff into my gut, I bit down the pain and didn't say anything, "what should we do with her boys?" He asked the two men at his side.

"Kick her till she forgets her name" one snarled.

"Yeah!" The other one joined in, I gulped and backed up, the blonde man smiled down at me until I ran into the shins of someone.

"Problem here men?" Someone asked, the three men in front of me saluted.

"No sir" they said together, I looked up to see a military soldier, he had dark hair and dark eyes.

"Then be on your way" the officer demanded, the men turned around and walked away without another word.

I got myself to my feet ignoring the hands I got from the dark haired officer and his girly blonde sidekick.

"Thanks" I muttered making sure nothing was broken.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine officer"

"Colonel Mustang" he said holding out his hand, he was wearing a white glove with a red symbol on it, his blonde friend saluted me.

"I'm Lutenute Hawkeye" she said, I gave them a nervous smile, they were big ranking officers in a small town but why were they talking to me.

"Ah hi" I said stiffly, Mustang smiled at me.

"Could you show to where the Elric's house is?" He asked, I froze.

There was no way the military had already sniffed out Ed and Al.

"Why?" I asked.

"Great so you know them" my face dropped, I should have seen that one coming.

"Yeah but they went away" I said then shrugged, "god knows when they will be back" Mustang crossed his arms.

"Went away for what?" He asked.

"Alchemy boot camp or something" I spun around on me heels, "look they're not here so there's no point looking for them here." I walked away quickly leaving them behind, once I was out of their sight, I hit legs running down the street holding the box tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

The house was silent and dark when I got home, I figured everyone had gone to sleep. When I reached the hall way, I saw Al slumped against the wall, I walked past him quietly, I didn't know if he was sleeping or even could. I opened the door and closed it with my foot, Den's head popped out from under Ed's bed to check out who walked in, when he saw it was me, he went back to sleep.

When I placed the box on the table Ed opened his eyes, he didn't say anything but just looked at me, I sat on the side of the bed.

"How you feeling?" I asked, he tried to shrug.

"Have you spoken to anyone?" I asked, he looked out the window, I sighed.

"Ed stop being stubborn, tell me you have at least spoken to Al?" He looked at me and nodded.

"It's all my fault" he whispered looking up at the ceiling, "I should have listened to Al but now look what I have done" his eyes went all glassy.

"You'll move past it" I couldn't tell him everything was going to be all right because look at him, he was missing an arm and a leg.

"How?" He asked, his big golden eyes met mine, I watched, my heart aching for him.

"I'm not completely sure" I whispered, "but we will figure something out" he looked back up at the ceiling, "where did Granny go?" I asked looking around.

"Home" he muttered, I looked at him oddly, "to clean our mess" he closed his eyes.

"What mess?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Don't" he muttered, "I don't want to talk about it" I looked down at the floor.

"Ed you'll have to-"

"No I don't" he snapped at me, I jumped and held my hands up.

"All right" I said softly, I slid off the bed, "I'll go help Granny" he latched onto my wrist before I got out of reached, I looked at him.

"We tried to bring mum back" he sobbed, "I don't know what we created instead but whatever it was" he paused and sat up, it hurt him but he still did it, he pulled me closer. "It was in so much pain Nora" he whispered, tears rose in his eyes, I wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, I didn't know what to say to him, he took a shaky breath but didn't say anything.

There was a knock at the door and Ed pulled back instantly, Al's helmet popped around the door, "is everything okay?" He asked, "I heard raised voices" Ed wiped his face and laid back down.

"It's fine Al, don't worry about it" Ed said softly, I smiled at Al.

"Brother you're not giving Nora a hard time are?" Ed rolled his eyes at Al, I smiled.

"It's all good" I said to Al squeezing past him.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"To see Granny" I said opening the front door.

"Oh" he said softly, "thank you" he added, I smiled and made my way to Granny.

* * *

><p>The house was silent but the moment I opened the front door a foul stench hit me, I put my hand over my nose and mouth trying not to gag.<p>

"Granny?" I called out, I heard a grunt.

"Nora?" Granny called out.

"Yeah it's just me" I said walking into the room she was in, I stopped in my tracks.

"No Nora" I stared at the thing in the middle of the room, Granny was kneeling next to it, she watched me closely.

The room was filled with the stench of burnt flesh, blood covered the floor and some sort of black liquid, running from the still creature in the middle of the room, you could feel the fear and the horror soaking into the walls and floor.

"Nora you look green" my stomach started to ache, I felt my breakfast come up. I took in a deep breath and turned around, breath in and out, in and out.

"What is it?" I asked closing my eyes.

"A failed human transmutation" Granny muttered, I looked over my shoulder and stared at it's empty mutilated face, I swallowed my food back down.

"They created this?" I asked turning around, I walked closer to it until I was next to Granny.

"I'm as confused as you" she said, "but what are you doing here?" She asked, I pulled the scrubbing brush from the bucket of water and started scrubbing the floor.

"Being helpful, now take it before I decide to go home" I muttered looking at her, she smiled.

"Well do you think you can roll this thing up and take it outside?" She asked me gesturing the creature then to the rolled up carpet leaning up against the wall, I nodded.

"Sure" I muttered, Granny grabbed a shovel and went outside, I got to my feet and rolled the carpet out. I knew I had to use my hands to touch it, I looked at it and touched it's hand, it was slimy and cold, I took in a deep breath and pushed it onto the carpet.

The whole creatures body caved in and squirted it's juices at me, I sat there frozen in my spot trying not to be sick.

"Yuck" I muttered looking down at myself, I was covered in some sort of black liquid, I jumped to my feet.

"Oh gross" I moaned, I took in a deep breath and started the roll the carpet up, then I dragged it outside where Granny was digging a hole, she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and looked at me.

"What on earth happened?" She asked looking me up and down, "did you rolled in it?" She gave me a disgusted look, I heaved the carpet into the hole and glared at Granny.

"The thing collapsed on it's self and squirted it's internal juices at me" I snarled smudging it all over my face with my arm, both Granny and I shuddered.

We went back inside and got down on our hands and knees and scrubbed the floor until we were aching all over, the floor was tinted red now from all the blood, there was no way you'd get it back to it's natural colour now.

Granny decided that was enough and we went back home, I walked inside and Winry was up again looking after Ed, Granny went straight to bed.

"Oh god what is that smell?" I heard Winry moan, I stood in the door way.

"Nora" Ed said staring at me, everyone looked me up and down.

"What have you been doing?" Winry asked looking at me, I must have looked a lot worse than I thought.

"Don't ask" I muttered walking towards the bathroom, I stared at myself in the mirror, I looked like I had been swimming in oil, but I smelt like death.

I striped my clothes off and washed the stuff off my body, when I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around myself Winry knocked on the door.

"There's a man here" she whispered, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, she leant towards me.

"A military soldier is here for Ed and Al, I'm worried" I froze, oh shit it would be that Mustang guy.

"Fuck" I spat pushing Winry out the way, she looked at me in shock, I opened the bathroom door.

"Wait Nora!" Winry called out running after me.

I came into the kitchen and saw Mustang sitting at the kitchen table with Granny, Ed who was in a wheel chair and Al. Everyone looked up at me, Mustang smiled.

"Ah we meet again" he said to me.

"You leave them alone!" I snapped at him, "they're only kids!"

"Nora" Granny said in a warning tone.

"I'm only replying-"

"I don't care what you're here for" I said interrupting him, "I know what you state dogs are like, you think you can do whatever you want" Winry pulled on my hand as everyone kept staring at me, "what?!" I snapped turning to her, she looked up at me with a small smile.

"You might want to get dressed" she whispered, I looked down and realised I only had a towel wrapped around me, I sighed.

"Go get dressed Nora" Granny muttered, I turned around and ran into my room, Winry followed me.

"What are you thinking?" Winry asked as I got dressed, "no one likes the military but you can't be rude to them" I ignored her as I walked back out, "Nora!" Winry moaned.

"You can become a state alchemist" the moment I heard those words come out of that officers mouth, I forgot that he was in possession of a gun and I forget everyone who was around us.

"A state dog?" I asked coming back into view, "he's a kid, he's only eleven" Mustang leaned back in his chair allowing me to speak.

"Nora" Ed spoke up.

"That's all you state dogs do" I snapped keeping my distance from him, "create new dogs so you can send them to war, to create more death! More misery!"

"Nora" Ed said again, I was breathing rapidly now.

"And to think you guys have levelled yourself to little children, how pathetic is that?!"

"Oh my god! Nora shut up!" Ed finally snapped, "I'll decide, not you!" I looked at him.

"You can't honestly even be considering this Ed!" I snapped, "you've seen what these people do-"

"If it brings back Al's body, I'll do!" He snapped, I stopped talking and looked at Al.

"But-"

"Get out Nora" Ed muttered, I looked at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Guys just calm down" Al spoke up but no one was going to able to break the tension between me and Ed.

"It's my choice" Ed said to me.

"Your still a kid, you'd be killing yourself" I growled.

"And it's still my choice, now get out because you keep interrupting everyone" he growled, I clenched my fists but no one said a word so I turned around and left, I walked out the front door and back towards town.

"Nora!" Winry chased after me, I didn't stop walking as she and Den caught up with me, she grabbed my arm stopping me.

"What?!" I snapped, she looked up at me with big eyes.

"You've gotta stop protecting us" she said, "you know he will make the decision if he wants to" she looked down, "I don't want him to do it but it's not our choice" I sighed.

"I keep forgetting that I don't have to babysit you all" I said putting my arm around her shoulders, she leant against me.

"We're all growing up" she muttered, "and it's getting more dangerous" she was right, more wars were occurring and no one knew where the next one was going to happen, I pulled away from her.

"I'll be home for dinner" she sighed.

"Take Den then and don't get into to much trouble" I ruffled her hair and took Den into town.


	7. Chapter 7

Den and I decided to go to April's but I wasn't expecting to be welcomed by shouting, I walked into the little hat shop. April's mum was standing behind the counter shaking her head, while April shouted at a tall man with broad shoulders and dark brown hair.

"I'm not leaving and to think you come back now, no fuck you Dean! I don't care what you want, I'm not leaving this house!" She shouted, her face was bright red, she looked to see who had come in.

She smiled slightly at me, "hey Nora" she looked at Den and smiled even more, "hello there Mr Den" she walked away from the man to pat Den, Den returned the favour by licking her.

"You finished now?" The man asked, April spun around. She pointed at him face going red again but she had nothing to say. She finally relaxed and sighed.

"Whatever" she muttered, she grabbed my wrist and led me into her basement, Den followed.

"That was interesting" I said sitting on her couch, Den joined me on the couch, he put his head on my lap.

"Yeah that's my brother Dean" she mumbled, I remember her mentioning a brother in Central. "He's come back to annoy us!" She shouted, I heard foot steps above us.

"Be nice honey!" Aprils mum called out.

"Shut up mum! This has nothing to do with you!" I heard April's mum sigh.

"Look I know your pissed at me Freak" Dean said coming into the basement, "but I've come back to explain-"

"Don't call me Freak!" April shrieked throwing whatever object was in her hand, Den and I watched quietly on the couch.

"All right!" Dean snapped rubbing his now sore head, "I'm sorry" Dean looked over to me, then back to April.

"You going to introduce me to your friend?" He asked her, she looked at him.

"I doubt she would want to be introduced to someone so useless as you" she muttered at him, he crossed his arms and glared at her, "but" she sighed and looked at me, "Nora is the human being and Mr Den is the dog" she gestured to me then to Den, I rolled my eyes at her. "And this is my highly unlike older Brother, Dean" she gestured to Dean then got back to whatever was on her desk.

Dean smiled at me, "you're the journalist right?" He asked, I nodded slightly.

"I guess"

"She's a good one" April spoke up.

"Shut April" I muttered, she poked her tongue out at me.

"Well if you ever come to Central looking for work" he said pulling a card out and a pen, he wrote an address down, "come by my place and I'll give you some work" he handed me the card and my face lit up.

"Seriously?" I asked, April rolled her eyes.

"Yeah of course but you've gotta be up to it" he said.

"She doesn't want to join your band of superheroes Dean" April mumbled, Dean turned to her, hurt.

"We are not superheroes, we are just helping people out while having fun!" He snapped at her, April completely ignored him and looked at me.

"Him and probably bunch of weirdos go running around sniffing in military property, like the bad stuff and go sharing it to the papers" she turned back to Dean, "your gonna get yourself killed big brother" she spat at him.

"But we haven't been caught yet, and the money's decent" he muttered, I remembered hearing about these people, but there is a certain group that the military can't get their hands on.

"Are you the leader?" I asked him, April looked at me in shock while Dean smiled.

"You're seriously not considering this?" She asked me.

"Hey if they haven't been caught yet then they're doing something right, plus it's good to keep my options open right?" April shook her head.

"Right!" Dean chimed in, he sat on the couch keeping a clear distance of the fairly big dog on my lap.

"We are a big group but we take on any newbies that come our way, but we don't always do military stuff, we do whatever we think we can get away with" He said to me, I liked the sound of walking the streets of central, no one knows who you are, you could hide in the shadows or become someone else just for that one job.

"I like the sound of that" I muttered.

"Anything that yells danger at you, you like" April muttered.

"I do not" I snapped her, she laughed at me.

"The dangerous here is nothing compared to Central" Dean said interrupting us, for some reason my face lit up more.

"We should so it one day April" I said, she laughed again.

"Me leave?" She asked then waved me off, "never" she laughed.

"Think about it, it would be a good reason to actually get out of the house Freak" Dean said, April spun around in her chair.

"Shut up" she growled at him, I smiled looking down at Den.

* * *

><p>I spent the whole day at April's exchanging stories with her brother, in the end April gave up and joined in, but it came close to dinner time and if I was late, Granny would kill me. When I got home Granny was cooking, she looked at me over her shoulder.<p>

"Oh great your back, I've heard some stories about a little blonde girl running around telling stories, disrupting things in town" she said shuffling around the kitchen.

"Not now, I'm tired" I went to go up stairs but saw Winry and Al staring out the window, I walked into the lounge room.

"What are you two staring at?" I asked coming up beside them.

"Brother hasn't spoken since he snapped at you" Al spoke up first, Winry looked at me with big eyes.

"Go speak to him" she said, I looked out the window, he was just sitting on the hill.

"Maybe he's enjoying the sunset, you've got to let him have some peace" I said, "plus what makes you think he will talk to me?" I asked.

"Because you're the oldest" Winry said.

"We've all looked up to you from the day we were born" Al added I looked at him.

"Sentimental" I muttered, he shrugged at me, Winry elbowed me in the side.

"We are being serious, he hasn't spoken at all" she looked concerned, I sighed.

"Fine but if I get screamed at again don't blame me if he goes rolling down that hill" I muttered.

"Nora" Winry moaned.

"Kidding"

"Be nice" Al called out, I waved him off.

There was a cool breeze outside but it was quiet, very quiet, I came up beside Ed and put my hand on his head, he looked up at me.

"You've been thinking right?" I asked him, he just looked at me. "I know when you're thinking because you don't speak, you think and then tend to do" he looked back out at the sunset.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" He asked, "you're not going to like it" I bent down in front of him so we were eye level.

"I'm sure I won't" I muttered, "but I'll support you as long as you don't quit" his eyes didn't look so empty now, he bent forward and bumped his forehead against mine.

"I promise" he muttered, he sat back and looked up, "I'm going to become a state alchemist, I'll get auto mail so I can go places" he looked at me, "and I will get Al's body back" he took in a deep breath, "go" he whispered.

"Can you do it?" I asked

"Yes"

"Are you strong enough?"

"Yes"

"Mentally? Emotionally? Physically?" I asked, he nodded for each one.

"Yes"

"You'll see more death, more pain and more misery, remember your only young but from the look of you, you've already been to hell and back"

"I have" I stood up.

"Well I'll go inform Winry she's going to busy on a new costumer"


	8. Chapter 8

1 week later

I sat slouched in a chair next to Al in the hallway, I tapped my pencil against my old tattered book, "you've been busy" Al said softly, I shrugged.

"Not really" I muttered.

"Your always going into town and coming home like you've run a marathon" I slightly smiled, "see your smiling" Al said pointing at me. I sat up straight.

"I've been occupied" I said slowly getting back into my slouching position.

"Occupied?" He asked, I looked at him.

"Do I have to say it again?" I asked.

"I would go with Nosey Nora-" I slammed my fists atop of his helmet, the sound echoed off the walls. Pain surged along the side of my hands.

"Ah god dammit" I whispered shaking my hands in pain.

"You should know it's only going to hurt you" Al said crossing his arms, I ignored him still rubbing my hands.

"Nora come with me" Granny said walking out of the room in front of us.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, she turned and looked at me.

"Should you be?" She asked.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Then come" I got up slowly.

"I'm still not quite sure if I'm in trouble or not" I muttered to Al, he shrugged at me.

"Good luck" he whispered back, I followed Granny out side, she sat down on the steps, I joined her.

"You've been busy" she said, I moaned.

"I just had this conversation with Al and it ended with me hitting him, can we not?" She glared at me.

"I'm just saying" I added quickly.

"I'll get straight to the point then shall I?"

"Might be best" I muttered.

"You're nearly fourteen"

"Very observant" I said, she slapped the back of my head.

"Would you stop being a smart ass and let me talk" she snapped at me, I rubbed my head and let her speak, "we haven't gotten much business lately-"

"And market prices are going up and we can't afford it?" I asked, Granny looked up at me.

"I keep forgetting your nosey" I glared at her but she ignored it, "and yes your right, it's hard so I need to go away for a few days" she was going to leave us, I looked at her oddly.

"For one, where one earth would you go?" I asked and crossed my arms, "and second, Ed's only a week through the auto mail surgery."

"The hardest part is done now, you and Winry can handle the rest" I lent forward on my knees and smiled.

"Or" I said.

"Or?" Granny asked.

"Or I can go find work" I said smiling at her, she raised one eye brow at me.

"Where on earth would you go?" She asked me.

"Central, I can get money, trust me Granny, I have contacts" she laughed.

"A little country girl has contacts, you don't travel Nora" she said still laughing at me.

"But interesting people do travel" she stopped laughing a looked at me.

"I think that's the wisest thing I've ever heard you say Nora" I looked back at the dirt road.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"But I'll let you do it" she said, my face lit up, I looked at her.

"Seriously?" I asked, she nodded, I shot to my feet.

"Where are you going?" She asked, Den barked around me.

"I've gotta go see April!" I shouted back.

* * *

><p>I Raced down to April's basement, she was hunched over her desk, I ran around her and leaped on to the couch, she looked at me and shook her head.<p>

"No" she said shaking her head.

"No?" I asked as Den joined me on the couch.

"Yep" she muttered.

"Great so you will do it!" She nearly fell off her chair, she faced me.

"Don't play your mind games with me Nora" she snapped, I relaxed in the couch and pouted at her, she ignored it and returned to her desk.

"But aren't you a bit curious to why I came rushing down here excited?" I asked.

"Nope" she said shaking her head.

"Not a tiny bit curious?" She looked at me from the corner of her eye, I smiled.

"Fine!" She sighed, she faced me and crossed her arms.

"Granny is letting me leave to go to Central" I said as my feet bounced up and down, "to go work-"

"And you wanted me to come with you so we can go work for my brother right?" She asked, I shrugged.

"Think about it April, how long has it been since you left this place?" I asked leaning forward, she sighed.

"Four years" she muttered.

"Exactly" I said, "four years since you felt the sun on your skin, the wind in your hair" she pointed at me.

"Stop it" she growled.

"Do you want to live here the rest of your life?" I asked, "selling hats."

"No" she muttered.

"And living with your mother while she goes through her old age" She glared at me.

"Fine, I'll go, tomorrow morning" I looked at her, I didn't think it would that easy, I smiled.

"Deal" I said holding my hand out, she shook it, "we will leave tomorrow morning then" April smiled.

* * *

><p>I sat in the chair next to Ed's bed, Al was watching me the moment I entered the room but Ed and Winry just noticed me, "your happy" Ed muttered, I smiled.<p>

"What did you do?" Winry asked, I sighed.

"I did nothing, I swear" she looked up.

"But" she said, I smiled.

"But Granny's letting me go to Central" none of them needed to know why, it wasn't any concern of theirs, Winry pointed the wrench in her hand at me.

"What are you going to do there?!" She snapped.

"Get herself killed" Ed muttered, I put my hand over Ed's mouth and lent over him.

"Get your wrench out of my face" I growled.

"Get your face out of my wrench" she growled back, Ed bit my hand, I jerked away.

"Ouch!" I snapped at him.

"Don't fight over me!" He snapped at us, "if you wanna fight, go fight in the corner!"

"Brother calm down" Al spoke up, Granny walked in.

"What is all the shouting?" She asked, we all threw our answers at her at once, "one at a time!" She snapped, we all shut up.

"Ed what's wrong?" Granny asked.

"They're fighting over me!" He snapped, "ones holding a wrench and the other is trying to suffocate me!" He snapped.

"You didn't have to bite me" I muttered, he glared at me.

"Is it true Nora is leaving to go to Central?" Winry asked, "and what for?" She added.

"Yes she is, when are you leaving Nora?" Granny asked.

"Tomorrow morning" I said, Granny nodded.

"So you're actually leaving?" Ed asked, I crossed my arms.

"Why makes you think I was lying?" I asked, he shrugged with his left shoulder.

"You always lie" he muttered.

"I do not!" I protested.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Granny asked, I got up.

"Indeed I do."


	9. Chapter 9

"First time in four years I leave my basement and this is the wave off we get" April muttered, her mum was bouncing around the train station in excitement with Den. Winry and Granny couldn't leave Ed so Den came instead.

"Stop complaining" I muttered back, April's mum raced up to us.

"Okay you two stand still and don't move" her mum said shuffling us together, she pulled a camera out.

"Oh come on mum" April moaned, her mum waved her off as she set the camera up, we waited for the shutter to go off. After we had a picture taken we got on the train and found an empty seat, April sat across from me.

"I'm so not ready for this" April mumbled at me, I smiled.

"Just think of it as a little adventure" I said stretching out.

"So where is Granny's pie you promised I'd get?" She asked holding her hand out. I pulled out a small box from my bag and handed it to her.

"I didn't forget" I said watching her eat it with her bare hands.

"You would never hear the end of it if you did" she said with a full mouth.

"Yeah I know" I said laughing at her.

* * *

><p>When we got off the train it was just turning dark, peopled shuffled around each other in the busy streets, I don't think id ever seen so many cars in my life, the tall buildings surrounded the small pathways.<p>

"This is amazing" April whispered linking arms with me, I watched military soldiers patrol the streets.

"I know" I whispered back, I took in the scenery as April led the way, "do you know where we are going?" I asked, April nodded.

"Indeed I do, mother gave me a very detailed map" she said unfolding a piece of paper, as she directed us, I watched the cars drive past us, the men fight, the children playing and the women flirting.

We came to a sudden stop in front of a brown door, April took in a deep breath and looked at me.

"Nora I wanna go home" she said softly, I hugged her arm.

"Oh come on, we've come so far, don't back out now!" I cried with a smile, April straightened up and knocked on the door, we heard footsteps behind the door. Dean opened the door with a smile, he opened the door wide gesturing us inside.

"Ah mother said you two were coming" he said closing the door behind us, "good job with getting April out of her dungeon" he addled quietly to me, April spun around.

"Don't start Dean because I can make your life hell" she snapped, Dean held his hands up as if to say 'I said nothing.' I just laughed.

"I'll show you two to your room then we will have dinner and discuss everything" Dean said leading us up stairs to an attic, the back wall was a huge window, it was dusty but I'm sure April and I would make do for now. "Be down in five" April and I both nodded at Dean looking around the room, when Dean closed the door we looked at each other.

"I get the bed next to the window" I said quickly, April scrunched her face up at me.

"Dammit it!" She snapped, "I was about to say it but you always beat me!" I poked my tongue out at her and put my bags on the bed next to the window.

"You've got to be fast to beat me" I said sitting on the bed, Aprils stomach grumbled.

"Maybe I'm not fast enough for you nosey Nora because I'm hungry" she said crossing her arms, I glared at her.

"Don't call me that" I muttered, she sighed.

"Let's go have dinner, yes?"

"Why do you have to call me that?" I grumbled at her.

"Nora" I jumped to my feet.

"Yes, let's eat, I'm hungry" I said linking arms with her, we went down stairs and sat at the table, Dean served us food and joined us.

"Now this is how it works" Dean said as we both shoved food into our mouths, "you two do what you do best at what you guys do when you are given a mission, but you will be under my supervision and will obey my orders" April moaned at him.

"I don't want to work with you" she complained.

"Too bad Freak" he snapped, she clenched her fists at him but he ignored it, "Nora here doesn't seem to care" Dean said gesturing to my smiling face.

"Do I get paid?" I asked him.

"Of course" he said, I sat back and relaxed.

"Then I sure don't mind" April huffed at me.

"He's not your brother" she said crossing her arms.

"I won't supervise you forever, just until I think you two can go off on your own" Dean said to April, she sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it" she looked at me, "I'm doing this for you, no one else" she said pointing at me, I smiled.

"Thank you" I said hugging her, she went ridged.

"Personal bubble" she muttered in my ear, I pulled back.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"So any questions?" Dean asked us, April put her finger up.

"Do you really call them missions?" She asked, I giggled slightly making her break out into a smile.

"Yes" Dean muttered, April cracked up laughing.

"That's so corny" she said between laughing fits, I just sat there quietly as Dean got all flustered at April while she laughed at him.

* * *

><p>I was glad I got the bed next to the window, I loved staring up at the sky, looking at the stars, wondering, wondering what is out there, I heard April turn over in bed.<p>

"This might actually be fun" she said softly, "running around, probably getting into trouble" she added with a laugh, I smiled.

"There is nothing wrong with having a little fun, we have the opportunity to do something, why not do it?" I asked her, she was silent for a few minutes then laughed.

"Good point" she muttered, "very good point" she said a little louder, "well tomorrow the fun begins" she whispered to herself, I smiled looking back up at the stars.


	10. Chapter 10

I wrapped my finger around the phone cord, it was early morning, "I don't know what you've been doing but you're not being under paid Nora" Granny said over the phone, I lent against the wall.

"So it's time to come home?" I asked, I heard voices in the background.

"Wait Winry!" Granny snapped, she cleared her throat, "yes you can, I would like you to and so would Winry" I smiled, its been three months since id been home.

"Then I might just come back home" I said into the phone, Granny sighed.

"Here" she muttered.

"Hey Nora!" Winry squealed, I squinted, "when are you coming home?" She asked, " I actually miss you, even if you are annoying and Nosey" she added quickly.

"I've missed you too" I muttered rolling my eyes.

"So are you coming home soon?" She asked.

"Hopefully" I said.

"Hopefully?" She asked, I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Yes" she sighed into the phone.

"Al wants to speak to you" she said after a few quiet seconds.

"Then put him on" I heard voices then a lot of metal.

"Hey Nora!" Al said cheerfully, "been getting into trouble?" He asked.

"A little"

"Just a little?"

"Ahuh"

"Any scars?" He asked, I laughed.

"I'll tell, if you promise not to tell" I said.

"Promise" he whispered.

"Well" I said thinking about it, "this guy pulled a knife on me and April and you know those awesome moves you taught me?"

"Yeah"

"Well I used them

"Did you kick ass?" He asked.

"Of course!"

"Woo!" Al cheered quietly, I laughed.

"So how's Ed?" I asked.

"Sore" Al muttered.

"Frustrated?"

"Very"

"Grumpy"

"Ahuh"

"Sounds like him" I muttered, "put him on the phone."

"I'll try" Al disappeared for a few minutes, I heard raised voices then silence.

"Nosey Nora" Ed muttered into the phone.

"Oh I've missed you too" I snapped at him, he grumbled something about shouting.

"I'm surprised you're not dead" he added quickly.

"Shut up Ed, you're not always delightful to talk to" I grumbled at him, he huffed.

"I could say the same thing about you" he snapped, "but don't forget auto mail is painful."

"Are you walking yet?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Then you're doing fine" April ran down the stairs already panting.

'Hurry up!' She mouthed at me.

"I've gotta go" I said quickly.

"Come home soon Nora" Ed said quietly, I nearly didn't hear it, I smiled.

"Don't worry Ed, I'm sure I'll be home soon" I put the phone back on the hook, I looked at April.

"What's all the fuss?" I asked, she bounced up and down.

"Dean is letting us take this case by ourselves" she squealed, I raised my eye brows.

"Seriously?" I asked, she nodded, we both squealed a little bit then she dragged me out the front door.

"Come on, we've so got this!" April sung.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"Ex military doctor" April said handing me a file, I flicked through it, she felt professional if she made files about our 'cases' or 'missions' I like to just call them jobs.

"What's so interesting about him?" I asked.

"Used to work in labs years ago, was fired for doing unethical treatments" she said.

"Unethical?" I asked.

"Transmuting things together to create unethical creatures" we crossed the road quickly, "anyway he was fired, but sources say he's been doing it again in his basement" I handed the file back.

"And our job is to see if the it's true or false, right?" I asked, she nodded. The military let this kind of thing happen, thats why people like us around, to show the things the military can't be bothered to fix.

"Indeed" we came to a stop out front of a mansion, we both sighed.

"Great" I muttered.

"This may take longer than expected" she muttered frowning. All the windows were dark and all the curtains were pulled across the windows, we knocked on the front door but there was no answer, I turned the handle and the door opened.

"Shall we take a look?" I asked April as we stared down the empty dark hall, she pushed past me.

"Leave your house open and your bound to let all sorts of things in" she said walking into the house, I followed her.

The house looked completely empty, "where would you do crazy experiments?" I muttered more to myself, April smiled looking at me.

"The Basement" we said together, we started searching the bottom floor of the house, opening each door.

"Found it" April called out, I followed her voice back to the main hall, she stood at a door that had stairs leading down under the house, I looked at April.

"Ready?" She asked me, I nodded fiddling with my camera, she led the way first as we descended down the stairs, we started hearing moans and howls from bottom of the stairs.

A foul stench hit us, we both coughed and gagged covering our nose and mouth, "that stinks" April moaned, it smelt like death.

I pulled out the hand gun from the back of my pants, April jumped at the sight of it.

"Where did you get that?!" She hissed at me.

"Stole it" I muttered holding it out in front of us.

"From who?!"

"Who cares?" I muttered.

"I mind, can you actually firing that thing?" she asked, I turned around and looked up at her.

"Yes, your brother showed me the basics" she frowned at me, "just shut up and stay behind me" I said as we came to a closed door at the bottom of the stairs, the noises were getting louder, I turned the handle and pushed the door. The smell of death hit us stronger, April gasped in shock.

"Oh man I'm gonna be sick" April turned around and ran halfway up the steps taking deep breaths, inside of the room was a man lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, creatures around him shifted away from the body.

From the smell and the rotting, he had been dead for maybe a week now but there wasn't much left of him, the animals in the room had made their dinner out of him, I turned around and looked up at April.

"Is that him?" I asked her, April nodded, I turned back around looking into the room, I stared at the weird animals in the room.

From A monkey with wings to a wolf the size of a bear. My camera hit my chest around my neck and the shutter went off, the light illuminated the room, a dozen pair of eyes looked at me, something in the large cage covered with a sheet at the back of the room moved, I saw a shape of something huge, it's growling echoed throughout the whole room.

The growl sounded more like human than anything else, it moved the sheet with it's human like hand, a tail of lion flicked out the cage, it had a human like head with a mane, he was covered in fur with human like hands but long claws, he had snake like eyes and a forked tongue, I gulped.

"Holy mother" April whispered, the rest of the animals in the room looked at the human like creature and let out a shriek, the noise drilled into my ear drums making my head hurt.

Everything in the room ran at us, we both screamed, I hauled April into the room and out of the way of the door, they all darted past us and up the stairs, the rest of the house was locked so there was no way for anything to get out.

The creature had no interest in leaving, it was more interested in us, I pointed my gun at it as he walked towards us.

"I will shoot to kill" I snapped at the creature holding the gun firmly in my hands, it let out a low growl.

"Hungry" it muttered, I fired the gun, the bullet hit the creature in the shoulder, it let a shriek and jumped at us, I pushed April out the way and the creature collided with me, the gun slid from my hand and I tripped on the dead body, falling to the floor.

The creature pinned me to the ground, I kicked my feet out but I wasn't strong enough, April picked up a broom and started thrashing it.

"Die you fucker!" She screamed, I scrambled for the gun as the creature jumped at her, I heard her hit the floor and she let out a shriek, I turned around and fired, it sunk it's teeth into her leg then dropped dead.

I pushed the thing off April, "are you okay?" I asked, I helped her to her feet.

"The thing bit me!" She said kicking it, it's head snapped back and we jumped but it was dead, thanks to the bullet in it's head.

I bent down and opened it's mouth, "ew what are you doing?" April asked in disgust.

"You said it bit you, right?" I asked, black liquid dripped from it's fangs.

"Yeah" she said showing bite marks on her right leg, the wounds were going green.

"You've been poisoned" I said showing her the teeth, her eyes went wide.

"Oh god" she whispered and dropped to the ground, I rushed to her side and put her on her back, I tapped her cheek.

"Hey April!" I snapped, she didn't stir, I put her over my shoulder and raced up stairs, I fired a few bullets around the house hoping someone would check it out.

"We have about ten minutes until someone will get here" I muttered to myself.

"Back door" April gasped.

"Oh good your still alive" I said heading for the back door avoiding the bigger animals.

"Hurry, it hurts" she gasped again, I did my best going through all the back roads as fast as I could, not being noticed that I was carrying someone over my shoulder who was bleeding fairly a lot, we left a trail of blood behind us.

When I reached Dean's house I swung open the door, I raced into the kitchen and placed April on the kitchen table. She was doing well, she was struggling to breath and her face was very pale.

"Dean!" I shouted as I grabbed the first aid kit under the kitchen sink, I hopped onto the table next to April and pulled out a needle, she gasped in pain when I stuck it into her waist.

"The pain will stop in a second" I muttered putting my hand on her forehead, she was burning up, when the pain killers kicked in I squeezed out what poison I could get out of the open wounds.

"Dean!" I shouted again, finally I heard footsteps.

"What?!" He snapped coming out in his pjs.

"She's dying!" I shouted gesturing to April, Dean raced to her side pushing me out the way.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Long story short, she's been poisoned" I said.

"What type?" He asked.

"Snake venom" he cursed to himself about letting us go by ourselves.

"Keep doing what you were doing" Dean said picking up the phone, "I'll get help" he dialled a number.

I jumped back on the table stopping the bleeding coming from the deep bite marks, April moaned.

"It's hurts" she muttered.

"It's all right April" she reached out and laced her fingers in mine.

"I don't want to die" she opened her eyes, they looked so empty, in so much pain.

"I'm not going to let you die" I said putting my forehead against hers, "I can't have you dying, who's going to be my side kick?" I asked, tears streaming down both our faces, she gasped again in pain, there was a chance she won't survive this.

Dammit!

"Maybe it was a bad idea to come to central" I said softly, Aprils grip tightened.

"Don't say that, this is just a little set back, right?" She was fighting hard just to stay awake but she was in so much pain.

"Right" I said softly, Dean picked me off the table as men entered the room, I hadn't even realised we had visitors. They picked April up and carried her out, Dean and I followed in the car behind them, we said nothing.

We reached a small unknown hospital, April was rushed in straight away, Dean and I waited, waited for hours hearing screaming then silence.

The silence was the scariest, it meant she could be dead but I pushed that out of my mind and waited, waited for the doctor to tell me my best friend was fine and she could walk out right now.

I looked up at the doctor as he walked out, covered in blood, he looked at Dean.

"Your family right?" He asked, Dean nodded.

"Do you have the same blood type as your sister? We need blood right away" Dean nodded again.

"Yeah I can do it" the doctor took him to another room and came back out with three small bags of blood, Dean came back out woozy, he sat on the seat next to me and collapsed.

Another hour went by until the doctor finally came out to give us an update, please be alive I pleaded.

"She's alive" the doctor said, Dean and I sighed in relief, "but" I held my breath, "the poison had already traveled through her right leg, so there is a good chance the poison effect the nerves in her leg" I looked to the floor, she might disabled, if I hadn't persuaded her to come, she wouldn't have got hurt.

This is all my fault.


	11. Chapter 11

She looked so pale lying in the small bed, against blue sheets her skin was a sickly yellow, I couldn't believe this had happened, I sat on the chair beside her bed, Dean was leaning against the back wall watching the door fiddle around us. No one spoke, no one knew what to say so the doctor got on with what he was doing, April looked at up at the roof, she took in a deep breath.

"Why can't I feel my right foot?" She asked all of a sudden, the doctor pulled back the light blue sheets from her legs.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at her leg, her hands curled into fists.

"What type of question is that?" April growled, "I can't feel my fucking leg, you're a doctor do something!"

"April" Dean warned her, he relaxed back into the bed and shut up, the doctor picked up a pin.

"Tell me when you feel something" the doctor said dragging the pin along her foot, she stayed silent until he pasted her knee.

"I feel it there" she said looking down at her leg, she had lost any feeling halfway up her thigh, the doctor fiddled around us then sighed.

"It looks like the poison has effected the nerves in your leg" The doctor said, April clenched her fists again, she might as well have lost her whole leg because it was useless now.

"So I'm never going to have feeling in it again?" She asked, the doctor nodded.

"Ill give you some privacy" the doctor said leaving the room, he shut the door quietly behind him, I got up and sat on the end of her bed, this was all my fault. She watched me for a few moments then slammed her left foot into my waist, I gasped falling to the floor.

"I'm not dead so don't act like I am" she snapped at me, I used her bed to get back to my feet.

"But your hurt and your leg-"

"I can't feel it, you don't have to remind me!" She snapped again, I shut up, "this is just a little set back, that's all it is" I looked at her.

"April this isn't a set back, it's serious" I said gesturing to her leg, there had to be something we could do, she looked out the window. "I don't even know when you will be able to walk again" I added softly, she clenched her jaw.

"Yeah I know" she muttered through clenched teeth. I looked at her leg, who could fix this? I knew who I needed to talk to, I got to my feet.

"I have an Idea" I spoke up, April looked at me pleading for anything, "Winry's good with her hands, let me speak to her and maybe she can make an auto mail brace for you" I said smiling, best idea I've had in years.

"Like I'm going to have the money for that" I looked down, "this is just how it's going to be" this was all my fault.

"Don't worry about the cost" I added quickly, April raise one eye brow.

"Nora I'm not going to-"

"Let me talk to Granny, I'll figure something out" April sighed.

"Okay but don't go doing it because you think you owe me, you don't" I did owe her, I don't care what she said, this was my fault and I'd fix it somehow, I jumped off the bed.

"I'll go talk to Granny now" I said smiling, she forced a smile back.

"Go do that Nosey Nora" I ignored the nickname and used the phone outside her room while her bother spoke to her. They started shouting at each other then quietened down.

"Hello?" it was Winry.

"Hey little sister"

"What do you want big sister?" she asked cautiously.

"Well" I said, "I've got a slight problem that I reckon you can fix"

"And whats happened?" this wasn't going to end well.

"April got hurt-"

"Oh my god!" I squinted and held the phone away from my ear, here we go, "Are you hurt Nora? Whats happened to April? What trouble did you cause?!"

"Calm down for a bloody second!" she shut up, "April has lost the feeling in her left leg" Winry gasped.

"How?" she asked.

"Thats not important" I muttered.

"Yes it is!"

"Winry thats not why I called, I need your help!" I shouted at her, she went quiet.

"Of course" she spoke up, "what do you need?" she asked.

"Ever thought of an auto mail brace?" I asked her, "instead of actually amputating her leg, are you able to make a brace that will let her walk on her own?" Winry went silent for a minute, "Winry?"

"Shut up I'm thinking" she muttered, I shut up and waited for her to respond, "I reckon I could make something up" I smiled.

"You're the best sister" she laughed slightly.

"And don't you ever forget it" I laughed.

"I think you've been hanging around Ed too much"

"Im not going to even discuss this with you, heres Granny"

"What's wrong Nora?" Granny asked, "Winry said something about someone being hurt."

"Something happened" I said slowly.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"No I'm fine, it's April, she needs Winry's help" Granny sighed at me.

"That doesn't sound good, is she all right?"

"She's coping, I'm sending her your way" I said, "any fees that need to be paid will be paid by me" I added quickly.

"Where is this money going to come from?" She asked, "April's mother won't have it."

"I'll pay for it, let me stay in central for a little while longer, I'll figure something out"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"Yes, I am"

"Then send her home when she's ready" I smiled.

"Thank you Granny"

"You better get going"

"Right, thanks again Granny" I hung up, I went back into April's room with a smile.

"Winry and Granny will help" I said smiling.

"Thank god" she whispered in relief, "So when do we leave to go home?" she asked me, my face dropped.

"I'm staying April, I have to" the smile disappeared off April's face, she looked down.

"Oh" she said softly, "I guess I'll have to make friends with Winry then" she said forcing a smile, I put my hand in hers and forced a smile as well.

* * *

><p>I don't think I had cried so much when Dean took April back home, April was always just around the corner, I had never gone far without her and now she was home, most likely enduring the most painful thing she ever will. I wasn't there beside her, instead I was up in the attic staring at the stars.<p>

I couldn't take April back and seeing the look on her mothers face knowing it was all my fault, "I'm so sorry" I whispered, "I'll make it up to you one day" I turned over and looked at the empty bed, my eyes fell on my camera.

If that darn thing hadn't gone off, we might have just got out of there unharmed, but what was that crazy man creating. I got out of bed and picked up my camera, it had taken a photo that day but I hadn't found somewhere to develop them yet.

I put on my jacket and headed outside with my camera, the streets were dark but not completely empty, I walked down the street with my hands in my pocket and my head down. Each street I entered the emptier they got until I reached a family portrait shop, there were lights on up stairs so someone was living up stairs. I walked around the back and jumped the fence, I tried the back door and it was unlocked, I dared to enter and find their dark room.

It was the first door on my left and it was also unlocked, chemicals still set up, I closed the door quietly behind me and got to work.

First using a low light to copy the film on paper then putting it in developer and finally washing it off, I didn't bother looking at the photo. I put it in my pocket and left the shop quietly, no harm done.

When I got back to Dean's, I had something to eat then went back up to the lonely attic, I had a look at the photo.

The dead body in centre of the photo and the other creatures crowded around it, then in the right corner was the huge cage showing a huge figure behind it, I had to take a double look but there another figure behind the cage.

It looked human, tall and slender with long hair, I squinted, green hair?

I threw the picture over my shoulder and rubbed my eyes, my eyes were playing tricks on me. I got back in bed staring up at the stars feeling no satisfaction in developing that stupid photo.


End file.
